Delusional Joker
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: The mansion in the woods where sad children come to turn have the Delusional Joker to destroy there sadness. Rated T just to be safe, Hurt/Comfort because i feel like it. all the vocaloids will appear. will you guys read this story if i tell you Rin and Len are main characters?
1. Miku the Joker

**I write to many stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Normal pov**

There is screaming coming out of the town house.

You would hear this every night.

The women would yell at her little daughter for small things that the little daughter didn't do the way the women wanted or something about grades.

The older daughter had perfect grades and tried to stay out of her mother's way.

When she got home she would do her homework, have dinner then listen to music all night.

One night when the oldest daughter came home she heard her little sister scream in pain.

She ran to where she heard her.

Her sister lay on the floor, covered in blood.

Her mother stood over the little sister, covered in blood.

The older sister couldn't speak, she just ran as far as her weak body would take her.

"Sorry Mayu…" she mumbled as she ran out of the house **(Mayu is 10 in this story)**

She ran into the woods, she looked for that pond her father would take her to before he died.

She found an old mansion at the heart of the woods where a singing voice drew her in.

She entered a ball room where music played; a man with black hair kneels in front of her and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile.

She grabs his hand and the start dancing

He soon stops her, and hands her a mask.

She holds it in her hands; she looks at it in confusion.

"Put it on," he says

She does as he says and her eye turn from blue to red, and she starts laughing.

"You are now the new Joker," he says hugging her.

"I expect good thing from you Miku," he said disappearing into the dark.

**I know, this is short and random**

**Who should come to the mansion next?**

**Please review!**


	2. Kaito the Slave

**I know I only published this story like an hour ago but I feel like updateing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

**Kaitos pov**

I walked in to the crappie apartment.

"I'm home," I yell out to no one.

I walk into the kitchen and make some miso soup.

"I'm sorry I'm late from work, I t won't happen again," I call out to no one.

I sit at the table and eat my soup.

"Do you have any homework?" I call out to no one.

"Of course you are the person that already finished it in study hall," I say to the empty house.

I get up and clean the dishes.

"I guess I should visit you today," I say to the memorial of Kaiko.

I go to my room and put on my black suit.

When I walk out I grab my keys and head out.

I walk down the street to the store to get a blue rose and cupcakes.

After I buy all the stuff I need I head to the cemetery.

When I get there I sit next to your grave under the shade of the big oak tree we would climb in as kids.

I sat the cupcakes on your bench and sit on the ground.

"I brought you a rose, I know they are your favorite," I said to the grave.

"I got you favorite cupcakes. The ones with the ice cream in the middle," I say to the grave.

"Your right, hey are my favorite not yours. But you never really like sweets, I hope you don't mind," I say to the grave.

I start to eat a cupcake. "I only brought 4, I hope that's okay," I say to the grave.

"I can't believe your 16 today," I say to the grave.

"You can drive my shity car around until we can get you your own," I say to the grave.

The rest of our visit is silent.

I ate the cupcakes, and then threw away the box away.

I placed the Rose on her grave.

"Happy Birthday Kaiko," I said before walking back to my car.

As soon as I got home I changed into what I was going to were to sleep tonight.

I pulled the box out from under my bed. I took out a newspaper article and started to read it.

"A young girl the age of 10 was hit by a car today by car thieves Mikuo Hatsune and Luki Merguine. She was riding her bike when the car that had just been stolen turned the corner and hit the girl. Witnesses say the boys ran completely over her and drove away. The two have been arrested for robbery and murder of Kaiko Shion."

**Flashback**

"_The poor boy, he was having a conversation with her dead body at the hospital," said a woman._

"_I think he was just trying to make himself feel better, besides the boy thinks it's his fault," said another woman._

_It is my fault, she couldn't find her helmet but I still let her ride her bike._

_If she wore her helmet she would have had a better chance of living._

_But it's my fault she's dead, but even if she's dead I will make sure she is not forgotten._

_In my mind I will have her live I happy school life and she will have friends and family that love her and still know she here even though she's dead._

**Flashback over**

I heard somebody break down the down, shit.

I jumped out the window still holding on to the article.

I felt like someone was following me earlier.

I can't die, if I die Kaiko dies.

They must have followed me out the window, I can feel them chasseing after me.

I saw the woods were not too far, I could lose them there.

I ran as fast as I could to the woods, once I got there I ran as far as my legs could take me, then I ended up in the heart of the forest.

In front of me stood a mansion, I could hide in there.

I walked in to find a ball room.

At the end of the ball room a teenage girl sat on a throne.

She had a pretty Lolita dress and was holding a mask.

"Who are you?"

"Salvation, from the sadness you feel inside," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are sad about the loss of your sister; I too lost my sister to the selfishness of others. But I am the solution your problem. I'm your answer, no, I am you savior," she said standing up and walking towards me.

"But how could you help me?" I asked confused.

"I could bring you sister back, but for a price," she said with an evil smile.

"I will do anything to have my sister back!" I said almost begging.

"You would haft to become my salve, if you want my sister beck you have to serve me, and you will never be able to leave."

"As long as I can have Kaiko back," I said.

"Please bring her back!" I said getting on my knees.

"Please," I begged

She sighed and a book appeared in her hands. She started to mumble stuff in some made up language and a figure started to appear out of thin air.

The girl had short blue hair and a scarf; she was about 16 and was wearing a white dress.

"KAIKO!" I said hugging her.

"Kaito? How am I back? I have been dead for 6 years!" she said in total shock.

"You won't be here for long," said the girl with teal pig tails.

"What?" we both said.

"I can only keep her alive for five minutes, say you hellos and goodbyes" said the girl.

I hugged her and I couldn't stop saying I was sorry.

She hugged me back and kept say it was okay.

Then I felt her starting to disappear.

We let go and she was dimming away.

"Bye Kaito," she said when only her head was left.

"Bye, I will always love you!" after I said that, she was gone.

I fell to my knees and started crying.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" I yelled at the girl.

"No, you wanted your sister back and you got her back," said the girl.

"You never said she would only be alive for five minutes!" I said through sobs.

"Well at least I brought her back at all!" she yelled back! This shut me up.

I just stared at her.

She walked over to me and got on her knees to try to meet my eye level.

She pulled me close and kissed me, and I felt something go throw me.

It was almost like a spell…

**Mikus pov**

"Kaito, you are my slave now," I said to him as his eyes slowly lost their life.

The spell was successful, he was under my control.

"Yes master," he said blankly.

"Now get the ball room ready for the next guest."

**Did anybody that might read this like the second chapter?**

**Please review!**


	3. Meiko the body guard

**I would like to thank that one reviewer who reviewed, it means a lot**

**Meikos pov**

Me and Akaito snuck over to the gate, there were two guards standing there.

"You take the girl guard, I got the boy guard," we charged to them easily taking them out.

Akaito broke throw the gates and there were five guards waiting for us.

"I'll hold them off, you just go find Miriam," he said stabbing one of the guards in the heart.

I thanked him and ran into the house.

**Akaitos pov**

I fight off the guards, there aren't a lot.

After they are all dead I sigh and take my sword out of the last man I killed.

I used it to fight of the blonde guard that tried to sneak up behind me.

"I was wondering where you were Leon," I said throwing off his position.

He kept trying to attack.

"You can try to kill me and make yourself feel better, but I will never forgive anything you have done," I say stabbing his hand causing him to drop the sword.

Tears slipped from his eyes and I tried to come a bit closer, "Leon?"

He was my friend once, so was he really sorry for killing my sister?

"Nope," he said grabbing his sword and stabbing me in the stomach.

He laughed and I slowly grabbed him, he looked down and I stabbing him right in the brain.

He fell to the ground.

I let go the sword and fell own next to him.

He was dead, my only friend as a child, who had killed my sister.

I looked up, I was dying.

I could see Akaiko again.

I looked at the house.

Meiko wanted vengeance too, that was why we teamed up.

"Go get her Meiko," I said before blacking out.

**Meikos pov**

When I got in the house surprisingly there were no guards waiting for me.

I ran through the house making sure to not fall for any trap.

There were two guards standing by the door at the end of the hall.

I grabbed my sword and ran towards them.

I was able to defeat them in ten minutes only get a couple a scathes and bruises.

I broke down the door and sitting there was Miriam.

"Took you long enough," said Miriam.

I got my sword and ran towards her.

She pulled a sword out of thin air and dogged my attack.

We started fight many of the attacks we dogged with our swords.

She did something that was able to knock me down.

She tried to stab me but I quickly got up and ran outside.

We kept attacking and dogging when finally she stabbed me in the shoulder.

I fell to the ground and she held her sword up to my head.

I grasped my sword and stabbed her in the stomach.

She fell to the ground.

"That is what you get for killing my family and many other families," I sad digging my sword deeper into her.

"But I still won," she said before she stopped breathing.

"Whatever," I said jumping over the fence into the front yard of the mansion.

"AKAITO!" I yelled out for him, he was probably hiding waiting for me.

I walked around until I stepped on something, or someone.

I looked down, a boy with red hair and a red scarf was lying on the ground, dead.

I dropped on my knees.

"Akaito," I said pulling him up.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME! YOU'RE ALIVE! WAKE UP!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

I held my head to his heart, it wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, he was dead.

She really did win; she was able to take everything I loved away from me.

I didn't love Akaito like in a romance way, but he was like a big brother to me.

I started crying, "COME BACK! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT!"

Suddenly two people appeared in front of me.

There was a girl in a pretty dress, with teal pig tails holding a mask. Next to her was a boy with blue hair, a scarf and a fancy suit.

I stood up and pointed my sword at them.

"Do you people work for Miriam?" I asked get a little closer.

"We do not; we saw your battle and thought it was just wonderful! You are so strong!" said the teal haired girl.

"What do you want then?" I asked bitterly.

"I would like you to be my body guard," said he teal haired girl.

"I could give you anything you want as long as you protect me," she said with a smile.

"I guess, my job is done anyway. Working for some teenage girl is better than living on the streets," I said looking down.

"Good answer," said the teal haired girl.

**Mikus pov**

I walked up to the girl.

"Could you please put your sword up? It makes me un-commutable," she put it up.

I pulled her down so her neck would reach my height.

I bit into her neck, casting my spell.

I walked away and the life slowly dimed away, the spell worked.

"Let's get back to the manor and get ready for our next guest," I said walking away.


	4. Rin and Len the Orphans

***Yawn* I woke up this morning and started watching a LenxGakupoxKaito video then my nose started bleeding, I guess I am a true pervert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, wish I did, but I don't.**

**Rins pov**

I was walking around the small village market palace.

I found a fruit stand that had yummy oranges and bananas.

I was looking at them; the man was talking to somebody else, so I grabbed an orange and a banana and hid them in my jacket as I ran away.

I found my ally and ran down it.

In the middle of the ally there was a piece of cardboard that a blonde boy rapped in a blanket was sitting on.

"Hey Len!" I said walking over to him.

He looked up at me, "oh hey Rin, did you get some food?"

"I got you a banana!" I said pulling it out of my jacket.

"Thank you," he said taking the banana.

I sat next to him and he rapped me in the blanket with him.

"This winter is going to be harsh," I said as I started to peel my orange.

Len said before he met me he was a loner because if he made friend they would all leave him or die.

So I never really understood why he became friends with a weak little girl like me.

Guess he pitied me.

"Want to bet on who dies this winter?" asked Len.

"Maybe that Kaai Yuki girl," I said eating my orange.

There are a lot of orphans in this town, kids from homeless family's that parents died, young parents that left their children to live on the streets and parents that die for reasons.

Next thing I knew I started coughing.

"RIN! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just chocked on the orange slice," I said smiling.

"Let me go find us some water," I handed him the jacket we share and rapped myself in the blanket as he ran off.

After he left I started coughing again.

It wasn't an orange slice that caused the coughing.

I couldn't tell Len, he never became friends with anyone because he was afraid of loss but if I get sick I could die, but if I don't get help I have a better chance of dying…

I stood up still wrapped up in the blanket and started walking into the market.

I saw Len getting some water from the well in town square. I walked up to him and when I was about to say something I started coughing.

Len turned around and looked at me.

I couldn't stop coughing, I fell to the ground.

Le came to my side, "Rin you're sick! Why did you leave?"

"You knew I was sick the whole time?" I asked weakly.

"Rin, I'm not stupid," he said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Let go back," he said helping me up.

**Lens pov**

It has been a week since Rin became sick.

She has just gotten worse, I can't lose Rin!

I left Rin rapped in the blanket to go get some bread and water.

I was walking when I heard some people talking.

"Have you heard the story of the Mansion in the Woods?"

"No, what is it about?"

"There is a mansion in the woods and when you get there a young women is there that will grant you one wish," said the other person.

I usually don't believe in bull shit like that but I haft to see if that place exists, the women may be able to help Rin.

When I got back Rin had fallen asleep, I'll just haft to carry her.

I picked her up and started running towards the woods.

I kept running, I was so tired from running.

"Are you tired?" I looked to my side.

A village girl with teal pigtails was standing next to me.

"Who are you?"

"I Believe I am who you are looking for," she said with a smile.

"Let me help you out, KAITO! Come and carry this girl," a man with blue hair came out of nowhere.

"Yes master," he said taking Rin from me.

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt her," said the teal haired girl.

They lead me to a mansion in the heart of the woods.

We walked in and a lady with brown hair took Rin from Kaito as she led us to a room where she laid Rin on a bed.

"Miku would like to talk to you, she will be here in a second," said the lady.

I sat at the end of the bed and waited, I assume the teal haired girls name was Miku. I feel like I have heard that name before.

The teal haired girl walked in with a smile on her face.

She was holding a bottle.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A medicine for Rin, that is what you wanted, right?" asked Miku.

"That would be nice," I said.

"You can have it on one condition," said Miku with an evil smile.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"You and Rin become my servants," she said still smiling.

That's all? Man this woman was stupid.

"Fine," I said holding out my hand so she could hand me the bottle.

She pulled out a shot and poured the liquid from the bottle inside.

She went over to Rin and put the shot in her arm.

After she was done she left.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and fell asleep holding her hand.

**Rins pov**

I woke up in a nice fluffy bed, this must be a dream.

But I didn't feel sick anymore.

I sat up, "You're awake!"

I looked to my side, a girl with teal pig tails was standing at the door.

"I have a yellow dress for you on the dresser, please put it on and come to the dance hall," she said before leaving.

I got up and but on the yellow sun dress and a white apron that was laid out for me, most school children in the village wear this kind of stuff, well it's better than my rags.

After I got my dress on I got out of bed and head for the door.

The moment I tried to open it somebody opened it for me.

It was a tall man with blue hair.

"Miku told me to escort you down stairs to the dance hall," he said holding out his hand.

He had no life in his eyes; it was like he was under a spell. I took his hand and he led me down the hall.

"You remind me of Kaiko," he said looking down at me.

In that moment life flashed in his eyes but quickly died away into the void of his mind.

He opened a pair of grand doors and standing there was Len, he had a plain white shirt on with a yellow tie.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What kind of dream is this?" I asked him.

"No dream but we haft to live here now," he said trying to be happy.

"What?" I asked in a daze.

"Before you two can work for me you need to receive the Kiss and Bite of Faith," said Miku.

She walked up to Len and pulled him in for a kiss.

When their lips met something flew through me, I couldn't be jealous, could I?

The life slowly faded from his eyes, and then something hit me.

It was like a vision.

It showed Miku kissing Kaito and Miku biteing the Meiko.

Then it hit me, she was putting a spell on these people, but why.

I had to run, but she got Len.

"Your next little flower," she said coming closer to me.

I tried to run to the door but Meiko stopped me.

I tried fighting back but I couldn't stop looking over at Len, they got him too.

Finally Meiko held me still, I couldn't move. Miku started to walk towards me.

If she put the spell on me I could be with Len, but I wouldn't be able to save him.

She was about to bite me when she fell to the ground.

Len was standing there, the life back in his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and started running.

Thank god he's okay.

**Mikus pov**

"Want me to catch them Miku?" asked Meiko.

"Keep them in the forest until we get into the next dimension in 3 minutes then stop chasing them and let them escape."

She ran out the door.

My plan is all falling into place.

**Lens pov**

We ran around in the forest but Meiko kept popping out and forcing us to run in a different direction.

She stood in front of us and then the sound of a clock rang.

"You two can leave for now but we will meet again," she said running off into the trees.

I ran Rin out of the forest, why did she let us go?

Whatever we need to find her next victim and tell them about her evil plans.

When we got out of the woods our clothing changed, Rin was wear a sailor school uniform and so was I.

In the distance there was a big city with tall buildings, just like the cities you would see on TV.

"What do we do now?" asked Rin.

"I don't know…" I said looking down at my feet.

"I can help."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh wait! Nobody gives a shit!**

**Rin and Len will be main characters along with Miku.**

**Please review! **


	5. Luka the Maid

**In the last chapter Len was wearing a uniform not like a sailor school girl uniform.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lukas pov**

I sat alone at the back of class next to the window.

I looked at all the students who were eating their lunch in class like me.

There smiling faces, there laughs, there joy, it sickens me.

The bell rang and lunch was over.

I threw away my lunch and went back to my seat.

The teacher walked in and I looked out the window.

"We have some new students that due to personal issues were not able to join us this morning, give a warm welcome to you brand new classmates Rin and Len!"

**Lens pov**

**~earlier that day~**

"I can help" I turned around to see a little girl standing by a tree.

"How can a little girl like you-" I was cut off when she pushed me to the ground.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"How can a little girl like you not help us?" I said playing off the moment and getting back on my feel.

"I have been following Miku lately and I know how you can find her next victim," said the little girl with a smile.

"How?" asked Rin.

"I have a plan!"

**~Present~**

So her plan was we join this high school class and find some girl named Luka Megurine, stupidest plan ever.

Rin and I sat in the front next to each other.

I could hear people talking about us; this was so stupid can I just go kill them?

I guess in this world killing is a crime, I heard some people in the city all worried about a murder.

In my world when somebody was killed unless it personally affected you it didn't matter.

We finally had a break.

A couple of girls came up to me but they left Rin alone.

"You are such a cutie!" squealed one girl.

"Is that blonde girl your sister or something?" asked another.

"No and thank you," I said not caring about the stupid girls that stood in front of me.

"But you guys have the same last names and look alike," said the third girl.

"Just a coincidence," I aid as Rin walked up to my desk.

"Are any of you Luka Mergurine?" asked Rin.

"No," they all said.

"Where is Luka Megurine?" asked Rin.

"Over there," said the first girl pointing to a desk in the back.

A girl with long pink hair and big boobs was sitting in a desk next to the window, everyone stayed away.

"Come on Len," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me over there.

I almost forgot we were looking for her.

"Hey Luka, I'm Rin and this is Len," said Rin trying to be friendly.

Luka looked up at us; she looked at me for a second then scanned Rin. As soon as she was done she gave Rin a big smile.

Next thing I knew she jumped out of her chair and hugged Rin, smushing Rins head into her boobs.

"It is wonderful to meet you Rin! You are the cutest girl I have ever met and don't let you flat chest get you down I LOVE pancakes!" yelled Luka.

So she is one of THOSE girls…

I heard people laughing and talking about her under their breath, scum.

She let go and her face got serious, "Sorry."

Rin took a breath and gave her a smile.

"It's okay Onee-san," I almost couldn't hold back my laughs. That must have been so embarrassing.

Luka gave her a big smile and gave her a big hug again.

"You should come to my house after school Rin!" said Luka. I was NOT letting her go to that girl's house alone.

"She can go but I haft to go too," I said pulling Rin back to my side.

"Sure, when we get there we can watch girl on girl porn!" squealed Luka.

"NO!" me and Rin both yelled.

She looked at Rin with concern.

"I feel uncomfortable watching it with somebody I first met, besides, I want to get to know you more before we watch girl on girl porn together," said Rin acting innocent.

She gave Rin another big hug, "It official! You are the cutest thing ever!"

After school we met Luka at the front of school.

"Did your parents say yes to you guys coming?" we both nodded yes.

We walked to a huge apartment complex not to far from the school.

She enters a secret password on a little key pad by the gate.

Five seconds later the gates slowly opened and we walked in.

She took us to her apartment and when we walked in a woman wearing a kimono was making something that smelled heavenly in the kitchen.

"Mom, I brought home some friends," said Luka as her mom turned around.

"FINALLY! LUKA HAS FRINEDS!" she yelled!

"I haft to call your father, and your grandparents, and Sweet Ann!" she said grabbing a cellphone off the table.

"Let's go to my room," she said dragging me and Rin away.

It was a small simple room.

There was a bed, a TV with porn and Yuri manga under it, a closet and a study desk.

"What was that all about?" asked Rin.

"I have never had a friend growing up; I would always scare them away with my weirdness. I have always liked girl ever since I was little so it freaked everyone out," said Luka a couple of tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at her feet

That must be why Miku is targeting her.

"Luka you are in danger," said Rin in a serious tone.

She looked up at Rin, "What do you mean?"

"Somebody is targeting you, you are at the risk of losing your soul," Rin explained.

"Is this some kind of fantasy real life Yuri porn I have never heard of?" asked Luka.

"THIS IS REAL! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!" yelled Rin.

"I-I'm sorry," she ran out the door, we ran after her.

**Lukas pov**

She hates me now, why do I always drive people away?

I had to get away, maybe that forest I would go to cry in as a kid.

I kept running forward, tears blurring my vision.

I was in the forest when I saw a small figure fall to the ground from the corner of my eye.

I ran over to it, "Are you okay?"

A small girl with teal pigtails in the local middle school uniform lay on the ground, a scrap on her knee.

"Oh! You're bleeding! I should have a mini first-aid kit in my bag!"

I pulled out a small white box out of my bag. I got out a special waterproof Band-Aid and put it on her scrape.

"You are so pretty Sensei! And kind! And you have very big boobs too! I am Jealous!" I couldn't help but blush.

"My name is Miku by the way, you must be Luka! My sissy Meiko talks about you all the time!"

Meiko was that rich man's daughter who was in my class; I didn't know she had a sister.

"What does she say?" I ask.

"She says she feels bad for you but is afraid to talk to you because her friends don't like you," she said with that innocent little voice of her.

"Can you carry me back to my house?" asked Miku.

"S-Sure," I stumbled.

"STOP!" I heard somebody yell, I turned around, it was Len and Rin was hiding behind him.

Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and then I slowly lost control of my thoughts…

…

**Mikus pov**

The spell activated.

"Let's go back to the mansion Luka, or should I say my new maid?" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her forward.

"Don't go Onee-chan!" yelled Rin as she hugged Luka.

The spell was wearing off.

I pulled Luka in for I kiss and the spell reactivated.

I had Luka push Rin to the ground as I dragged her away.

Everything is going exactly to plan.

**Rins pov**

They diapered, "I'm sorry, it is my fault we lost her."

"It's okay," said Len as I got off the ground.

"At least I never haft to act all cute and innocent again, and if I ever call somebody Onee-chan ever again please shot me," I said turning back into my normal self.

A shield formed over the forest which meant we were transporting to another world.

"Let's head to the edge of the forest so we can get out of here as soon as we are done transporting," said Len holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and we ran to the edge.

Once we were done transporting we walked out to see a nice little city.

It was modern but not too over the top like that last city.

"It's time for your next job!" said the little girl appearing in front of us.

**Sorry I haven't been writing, ever since summer break started and I got more free time writing was more of a chore. But I will try to update as much as I can.**

**But I won't get to that much for the next two weeks a have acting camp…**

**Please review!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
